Will he Survive?
by Slytheringirle
Summary: I've always thought that Alfredo shouldn't have died. R&R please.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Romeo and the Black brothers.**

 **A/N: This is a new category that I requested to be added, and I'm glad that my request had been accepted. While I know that this one-shot may not be read at all, I hope that one day it'll get many reviews and alerts, but I won't let my hopes get too high, for this is a new category. I just want to say that I watched the anime in my native language and not in English, so please forgive me if I misnamed some place or something. I also want to say that this one-shot is not beta-read so please forgive if you find any mistakes -something you're bound to find. I'll have this one-shot beta-read as soon as I could (if I could find any beta that is willing to beta-read it.**

 **Enjoy! :)**

oOo

Romeo and Alfredo were sitting on the front bench in the church (as I said before I didn't watch the anime in English, but the place looked some thing like the church so...)thanking God for what took place in the palace.

After they finished their prayers Romeo and Alfredo sat in silence, taking comfort in each others company. Romeo hadn't forgotten about Alfred's illness but he didn't want to bring the subject up, not when his friend was so happy. As they sat in silence Romeo's thoughts drifted back to his village where his family was. ' _Was his dad alright? Had he healed completely from the illness? Do they have enough money for food? And what about his brothers or rather half-brothers, are they OK? How about his Mother and Grandmother?_ ' Romeo couldn't help but worry about his family and friends who were back in the village. The only comfort he had was the fact that he'll-

Suddenly Alfredo wrapped his hand around his stomach and fell to the ground, moaning in pain. " _Alfredo! Are you OK? Do you want me to bring Professor Casella? I'm going to bring him."_ And with that he ran to the door, but Alfredo stopped him before he could reach the door. " _Romeo_ ," came his best friend's weak voice, " _please don't leave me alone, please don't alone, not at this moment_." Romeo was at loss. ' _Should he stsy with his friend and watch him take his very last breath or should he bring Professor Casella who might be able to save his friend from death's unforgivable grip_?' The latter soumded more ligical. " _Sorry Alfredo, but I can't sit here and watch you die, I'll go and bring Professor Casella and see what he could do. Please don't give in."_ And with that he ran to Professor Casella's place.

Romeo ran through the city's roads as fast as he could. Finally, after what seemed like ages, Romeo made it to Professor Casella's place. He knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again. Also no answer. This time he knocked harshly on the Professor's door. " _Coming_." Replied a sleepy voice Romeo recognized as Bianca's. " _Fast please it's urgent_." He said. " _Romeo?_ _What's wrong?"_ now Bianca's voice sounded wide awake. " _Bianca please call Professor Casella, it's Alfredo_." He hadn't intended to tell her, but now he couldn't care less. " _Who's there_?" came Professor Casella's cautious voice. " _It's me, Romeo_." He replied. " _Romeo_? _What are you doing here at this time_?" Now the professor sounded Suprised, not that he could blame him. " _Professor please it's Alfredo, we were at the church and-"_ he was cut midsentece as the professor opened the door, Bianca behind him, looking scared.

Not waiting any longer, Romeo grabbed the Professor's hand and led him out of the house, but before he could make it to the Road the Professor grabbed **his** hand, " _Romeo_ ," addressed him the professor, " _you need to tell me what's wrong with Alfredo so I'd know what to bring with me, so I'd know what to do."_ For a moment Romeo stared at the professor blankly, but then-

" _Professor, please we have to hurry, Alfredo is not alright, we need to get him from the church, please_." Pleaded Bianca.

oOo

The carriage stopped with a sudden jolt. Romeo was about to get down from the carriage when professor Casella appeared infront of the carriage. carrying a torch. " _Romeo I want to come with me to help me aid Alfredo in case his illness is so sever at this point that we can't transport him to the carriage or the hospital_." Said the professor. " _And I'm coming to."_ Said Bianca, and as if to prove her point she stood up, but before she could get down from the carriage Professor Casella stopped her, " _Bianca, I want you to stay here in case I needed something_."

" _And how am I supposed to know what you want_?" She asked with a huff.

" _I'll send Romeo_."

" _Why do you need me then_?"

" _Because Romeo doesn't know where I place my stuff, you're the only one who knows_."

" _That's not a-"_ bur Romeo cut her off. " _Professor please we've waisted enough time as it is, we can't waist more time."_ And with that he ran into the church. " _Bianca stay here_." Said professor Casella before following Romeo into the church.

oOo

It had been two weeks since that night. Professor Casella won't let anyone enter the Hospital, neither the Black brothers along with Bianca nor the patients were allowed to go inside the Hospital. The professor sent Bianca to live with an old of his temporarily, as for the patients they where sent to another doctor. The Black brothers and Bianca asked the doctor about Alfredo every single day and every time the professor would refuse to answer their questions.

Finally, on a bright Sunday morning the professor allowed the Black brothers along with Bianca into the hospital. When they entered the Alfredo's room they found their friend deep asleep. Slowly, as not to wake him, they made their way to Alfredo's bed. Except Bianca ofcourse for the moment she laid an eye on him she rushed to her brother and hugged him while murming " _Oh, big brother_ ," between muffled sobs.

Professor Casella explained that Alfredo jad to take a heart surgery that took a couple of days to be done and he was in a healing comma. And so the friends left after thanking the professor at least two hundred times, except for Bianca ofcourse for she's living with professor Casella once again.

oOo

Romeo was sitting on the roof when he heard someone calling his name, looking around him he saw Alfredo smiling and waving at him from a chimney that was two houses far from him. Romeo smiled while waving back.

Now two months had passed since that night and every night Romeo thanked God for saving his best friend from a deadly disease, for Alfredo now was completely healed.

 **THE END**

oOo

 **I hope you liked this one-shot. :)**

 **Reviews are loved!**


End file.
